


Mol-kom

by justabrain



Series: Star Trek Dad-off [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, make trek not war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Tuvok's daughter, Asil, is having trouble sleeping.





	Mol-kom

“ _Sa-mekh?_ ” Asil said, emerging from her bedroom and tugging on her father’s sleeve. “Will you sing me a song?”

Tuvok suppressed a smile and looked at her sternly. “Asil, you know not to leave your bedroom once you have been tucked in.”

She looked down at the stuffed sehlat in her hand. “T’Mok was scared.”

Letting his expression soften, Tuvok stood. “Alright, one song. For T’Mok.”

Soon, Asil was back under the covers, and Tuvok sat on the side of the cushion. Thinking for a moment, Tuvok began a subdued, and almost haunting, melody.

 

_Yel ugelik_

_Spo’yel abru_

_Eh ek’tra pa-yut_

_Abru-pid_

_Hi la du yuk-tor_

_Ne’igen_

_K’svi t’nash-veh ashaya_

_Kwon-sum vu ti_

_The stars shine bright_

_As suns above_

_And planets circle_

_High above_

_But here you sleep_

_Under the sky_

_Within my love_

_Always you lie_

As the gentle melody faded, Asil hugged T’Mok. Tuvok leaned down, patted the sehlat’s head, then kissed Asil’s forehead. “ _Mol-kom, pi’veh._ ”  _Serenity, little one._

“ _Chaya t’not, sa-mekh._ ” Asil mumbled.  _Thank you, father._

“ _Pash tah_.”  _Good night._

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Tuvok was singing to this song: "On the Steps of Mount Seleya" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgAxkl_-g0w )


End file.
